1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a license management technology for managing licenses (use rights) of software resources used in various kinds of information processing devices, such as a PC (personal computer) and a copier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a license management system is used in order to install an application (software) in various kinds of information processing devices including a PC, a copier, etc. A server in the license management system is accessed by each of the information processing devices at a time of installation of the software or acquisition of a license of the software after installation, and a license is issued by the server by receiving and checking the information instrinsic to the device of an installation object. In each device, the license is obtained from the server to make the software usable by the device, and illegal use of the software by a device other than the device of an installation object in the license management system can be prevented.
There is a case in which it is desired to transfer a license from the license received device (license transfer source device) to another device (license transfer destination device). The license management systems according to the related art may be roughly divided into two types.
The first type is arranged to return the license from the license received device and newly introduce the software and the license into another device (installation, license acquisition). The second type is arranged to cancel the license of the license received device in the license management system, without returning the license from the license received device, and issue a license to another device (license transfer destination device) from the license management system.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-018402 discloses a license management system which is aimed to transfer the license information of software while preventing illegal use of the software. This system manages the licenses of software installed in devices. When an issued license of software is received by a first device (license transfer source device) and a request for permission of introduction of this software is received from a second device (license transfer destination device), the system performs a license transfer process which sends a permission of the introduction of the software (license issue) to the second device and simultaneously inhibits use of the corresponding application program (software) by the first device. Hence, the system takes over the license information of the software from the previous device to the new device.
When the above-described license management system is used, it is necessary for a user to input a license key, containing ten or more digits of alphanumeric characters, at the time of license acquisition, in order to determine whether the user is a valid user for the prevention of illegal use.
Therefore, regardless of whether the license management system is of the first type or the second type, knowing a license key (memorized or license key information is at hand) is the prerequisite at the time of license transfer.
The license key is obtained at the previous license acquisition, and in many cases the license key is managed by an administrator of the license received device. The user often forgets the license key. In such a case, it is necessary to perform the acquisition of a license key again.
Even when the license key is known, there is a case in which the license transfer source device and the license transfer destination device are separated or apart from each other. In this case, the user has to perform the necessary operations on both the devices, which will require the complicated process. Although it is possible to have the operations performed by a person who is near either device, it is necessary to tell the license key information to the person.
There is also a demand for returning the license from the license transfer destination device to the original device after the function of the corresponding application program is used. In such a case, the license transfer operations have to be performed by the user again, which will require the complicated process.